


The Last Dance

by onaglorik



Category: Lucifer (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama & Romance, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Porn, Porn Video, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	The Last Dance




End file.
